Unreal
by DC2True
Summary: You already know that a video game can not come alive, so what happens to poor Lynn when the whole crew comes out of the game? What will happen? Will they make it before times runs out? Will things change? Will secrets stay hidden? OC alert. R/R Don t be mean from bad summary. Everyeight crew is here.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I know I have to do When you want to chapter 6 but really I need a break. This one already involes OC`s, but it got me thinking like what would happen if your video game came to life. This one may suck who knows. Disclaimer: Man if I did own Dance central 2 I would be happy but no people I don`t own the characters only my OC. Don`t steal any ideas from this story, and enjoy!**

If you don`t know and your mind is inside a terrible fantasy then you would know that there are things that are and aren`t true, for example when you look at your Xbox Kinect it`s just part of a game system. Nothing is suppose to happen at all so how come in my life there is too much problems, such as my game came alive and now I have to beat time. Some of you are really confused and all so let me explain this properly let`s mark these as days, right now is going to be day zero and then you`re going to see everything wrong with this picture.

* * *

**Day Zero**

I was watching TV while my parents were packing their bags to go do a important family trip, yeah there are suppose to take me but it`s pretty dangerous and if I get hurt they`ll kill people. My friend Elizabeth or my nickname for Lizzy was suppose to be there with her parents to watch my like they do for the house. Either way she was going to stay here she always comes down to the house to hang out, by the way my name is Lynn and that`s a pretty corny name I know but it`s okay. Lizzy was a pretty girl she had mocha skin color, long brown straight hair that was passed her shoulders, right now she wore a Saints shirt that was black to add more affect to the symbol, she wore black shorts that was use for sports, while her white Vans were on her feet. Right now she wasn`t even watching the show that was on she was on her Iphone texting friends while on Facebook, but it didn`t ever bother me. I`m usually okay with her on the phone even when I was talking, and no I`m not a push over she actually listens to me. Though I was different I was dark skinned, with short black hair that was only to my neck, while wearing my Nitro Circus shirt that had blue, pink, and yellow bombs, I also wore my Catwalk caprice, with my cheetah print socks. Yeah you could say we are ordinary and all but it`s okay though because we are kind of crazy, but besides that we were waiting on my parents to leave so we could a Dance Central spree.

What it is pretty simple we play both Dance central 1 and 2 until we play every song is completed on hard, and only reason we hide it is because my parents would yell at us for not taking breaks. In other words we would go dress up as our favorite characters Bodie and Glitch, I know weird but we really had a good outfit. I was switching channels knowing that I hate watching television and not to mention we have school tomorrow so we couldn`t have a very weekend. Though not long my mom comes in with her bags really mad for some reason, maybe because they`re always late for everything even this…she has a reason. "Lynn we have money for you in my dresser we will be gone for about 3 days no shorter than that, maybe longer." I nodded "Keep the house clean if you have any problem then call Lizzy parents. If you guys have any car problems in the morning then the Kia and the Van is here okay? Also we need you to call us daily so nothing bad is happening." I nodded once again. She grabbed her things and put them inside the truck while my dad carried coolers. This was a very amazing day though. Maybe if I tell you why then you would understand I`m the youngest and my brother and sister are in college. Also I`m 12 going on to 13 while Lizzy is 14 going on to 15, yeah I`m very young and you would never expect them to leave me in the house alone. I won`t be alone. I keep saying that to people because I`m usually alone in my room so it won`t bother me. Let`s hope.

Not long they backed out of the drive of the drive way and zoomed out of the neighborhood, which almost gave us the signal to go and start…oh wait they forgot their phone. 2 minutes later they final left the house with rage in their eyes, which gave Lizzy and I time to go change. Though my outfit was easier all I had was suspenders, a black glove, an elbow pad, green extension, bandana to top its perfect as you know I have a major crush on Glitch and Elizabeth on Bodie. There just dreamy and all. "Hey, I`ll start turning on the Kinect and then we can play we`ll start with the second today." She nodded as she went to the bathroom to change into her cosplay outfit. Everything was doing fine until my game wasn`t loading it was frozen, it couldn`t be broken because I was so gentle with it. Not long a little white light started to form on my Kinect sensor then it blinded my eyes with so much impact to make me fall. I couldn't see anything I screamed out Lizzy`s name, but when it was over I looked over to see a pile of people on the floor. What a minute….They look familiar….Is that the dancing crews? Oh my gosh! "Child what did you want you know I had to put a shirt on now what cha screaming for?" She stopped to see them groaning "Oh crap! T-that can`t be right!" We both screamed in unison then quickly shut it. They all got off of each other and then they looked at up with strange looks and looked around the house it was nice but weird.

* * *

"Where are we?" Said Emilia

"I don`t know…but shoot it`s nice." Replied Taye

"Yeah, can you young ladies tell us where we are?" Angel said while staring at us.

"Ummm…" Lizzy stated

"Umm… You better answer us!" Miss Aubrey shot at her to make her scared

"Well my name is Lynn and you`re in my house and that`s my friend Elizabeth or Lizzy."

"Where are your parents?" Mo asked

"Out of town."

"Oh well first let`s start with introductions since you gave us one." Bodie said while checking his phone.

"We already know you guys. Emilia and Bodie who are part of Riptide." Lizzy said

"Taye and Lil`t who are part of Flash4wrd." Then I added

"Angel and Miss Aubrey who are Lu$h."

"Then Mo and Glitch who are Hi-Def." I finished

They gave us a strange look like this was a stalker but then we told them that they`re part of a game and they just came out of the Kinect. Then I showed them the game case and the Xbox itself, they gave us a strange look but then they must`ve realize from all the proof they keep seeing was a sign that it was true. I guided them to sit on the couch to let this sink in while Elizabeth and I went to go and get back into our regular clothing, I also had to think this in. First of all how did they get in here? Second how will we get them out? Third is my game broken now? Finally how will we keep this a secret while we are in school? I walked back down stairs with my bff following me down stairs, we were talking about what we can do with all this drama. Not long I tripped over my foot and slid down the stairs. (We only walked three steps) I yelled as I keep falling down the stairs while I was changing positions, everybody kept looking at me with concerned eyes. Then I finally made it to the bottom to only look up to my friend we both busted out laughing in tears, I again fell to the bottom in tears then we got serious. I walked in front of the crews and crossed my arms while scratching the back of my head, I didn`t know what to say or how to say it. "Okay from the way it looks like we have to figure out a way for you guys to go back home before my parents come home. They will not believe that a video game characters came to life trust me that would be a throw to the wall. So I decided that I will let you guys stay here while trying to figure out this whole problem. Elizabeth had explained to her parents that she would come to the house not her mom, but keep from outside while we`re at school. If the doorbell rings and it`s not us don`t answer it then we`ll get in trouble. Deal? Oh and maybe we can go buy clothes for you guys. We have two rooms open or let`s make that three for my parents. Okay bump this four rooms I`m willing to give up my bed so that means everybody gets a room. Okay?" They looked at me and I guess they must of realize that I just gave up my room. "Naw homie ya don`t hav ta give up ya room it just ain`t right." Mo said while standing up. I shook my head and told them it`s okay, then I heard bellies rumbling so I went to cook dinner.

Then Elizabeth told me she had to go home I gave her a glare but then I let her go home as I prepare the epic meal, which made me very surprise due to the fact that I`m going to beat time. " Oh we have to go to Wal-Mart, man there`s not enough money for all you guys though." I sighed deeply but Miss Aubrey looked at me and put her hand on my shoulder which made me jump. "Okay we will pay for our clothes my credit card stays in my pocket so chill out." I smirked then ran upstairs to check if everything was alright, but then I remembered something was very wrong. Why did it have to be the week when chaos strikes? I ran downstairs and told them to four one one. They understood and grabbed the keys to the car…wait both of them? They said with Angel`s GPS they should be able to find the store, I just stood there breathing hard but then again it didn`t bother me that this was happening. They did leave with a wave so I really did start to fix up everything while cooking bake chicken wrapped around bacon, with corn, mashed potatoes, and macaroni and cheese. During the cooking I was freaking out and thinking on how everything wasn`t going to be okay, everything was doing bad why would this start the day my parents left. A tear trickled down my cheek as I realized that this was all going on in my head, so I let the chicken bake in the oven I went to see what`s wrong with the game system. Though something did shock me really piece of static shocked my finger badly, but then I realize that I had to reset the Kinect except with a screw driver. I lightly put it down stood up and screamed really loud, then I stopped cough and went to do the dishes. Of course the oven would go off right when you`re about to go relax too! So I of course went to go and get it to the point that the door opened. It was them they came back from the store all happy and peachy. Great! Dinner was ready and I would relax. Wait they don`t know what room, whatever I plopped on the couch and turned on my iPod. I am of course a huge Fanfiction fan so I`ll read a lot, which caught a certain Asians eye he walked up behind me and snatched my Ipod from my hands. I turned around and tried to get it from him but he put his hand in my face. So I grabbed a book and smacked him in the face to almost dropping it but I took it from his hand.

"What the heck?" He exclaimed

"Don`t take people`s stuff without permission."

"Says who?"

"Says me ding butt."

"Well trick don`t be a hater."

"I`m not a hater, I`m just stressed."

"Typical girls." He mumbled

* * *

I grabbed his shirt and flipped him over the couch to hit the floor, and whispering "Haters gonna hate." Then I walked away to fix peoples plate, but to realize it was very late so I went to put two towels on peoples bed. Then I ran upstairs to bathe the heat relaxed my very tense skin, and my body soon cooled. I got out to come downstairs to see the boys shirtless doing I don`t know what, but I just went to tell them goodnight but they gave me a weird look. "Look ya`ll I got school I need to sleep." Then I went to go to sleep hoping nothing bad happens to the house while I sleep, but I was out hoping I could win this fight.

**End of day zero**

**There we gothe end of day zero, the only reason I said zero was because it`s not really a full day. This kind of go you thinking huh. I mean with this kind of problem and all the stress what would you do. I know Glitch will be a little much of a mean fool but he`ll get better I know it. R/R tell me what you think so far so i`ll see if I need to contiune or not. Okay ya`ll I really need to do dishes okay see ya later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey long time no update I know but I was watching the olympics so I was busy with sports, haha well I hope you guys are enjoying your summer and the story and how do you think Lynn and Elizabeth will stop time.**

**Day one**

My alarm was buzzing in my ear make my head ring as well with it, I had an awful dream that chaos was not being my best friend. Though I was right I was in the game room asleep on the beanbag with a curious mind on where they`re sleeping in whose bed. I peeked in the different rooms to get a clue that it was a weird choice for example Mo and Glitch were in my brother`s room, Taye and Lil`t were in my room, Angel and Bodie were in my sister`s room, while Emilia and Miss Aubrey were in the softest bed my parents bed. I slowly crept downstairs to turn off the alarm and eat breakfast, while letting my dog Peach out to go bathroom. I was already tired but not everything was going to be easy so I just put on my pink little top that was under a light mini black jacket, my dark blue jeans, and my white flat shoes. My hair was parted to the point that I kind of look older, not long I realize that my time was almost up so I grabbed my lunch and dashed out there with my backpack, lunchbox, and alto saxophone starting today another luck day.

I was in the car on my way to school just thinking on how I should apologize to Glitch it was very rude for me to smack him in the face, the guilt that my body still has very being very rude which I`m not known for. Though he needs to learn not to take peoples stuff without permission, so I just sat in the car ride thinking on what may happen in the house while I`m at school. I stopped by the school just walking out to notice that maybe my day wasn`t going to be so bad, so I walked in with pride.

**Meanwhile( 2 hours)**

Glitch suddenly woke up with the worst feeling in his eyes, he always wakes up early in the morning for some reason and he hates it. He checked the time to see 9:09am he hissed then looked over to see Mo was still sleep, he then went downstairs to see no sign of her. He shouldn`t hate her right? All that really happen was caused by him, so he should apologize that is until he saw a journal that had her name on it. He looked through it to realize that something wasn`t right he was beginning to angry at her again so he quickly closed it and hid it so she could get busted. He looked in the refrigerator to look for some breakfast but for some reason he didn`t feel like eating he just grabbed a water bottle and sat at the computer desk thinking if he should even turn it on to snoop about her secret. Though he listen to his guts and turned on the desktop computer and went on her side, there he looked everywhere for what he could find which was quiet something for her age. Though it wasn`t what he expected he thought he could find all Dance central it was a all around, by that he means she like everything she could find. He could find a huge folder full of things but right before he could go and check it out Mr. perfect came out of nowhere, "It`s not right for you to snoop through peoples thing Glitch." He jumped and stared at the blonde with a angry look, but he just stood there with a raised an eyebrow at the little Asian.

"Care to explain?"

"Why should I?"

"Alright let me get Mo." He said while turning around

"No! Alright I`ll tell you!"

"Spill."

"Ok I went and looked through Lynn`s journal and it made me mad at her."

"What was it?"

"Stories of us you know the crews, and everything is not even true. I don`t know what it is."

"Are you talking about FanFiction?"

"What the helicopter is that?"

"Like fans write stories about us that`s not even true."

"Oh well…"

"Yeah hop off her things. She`s only trying to help."

"Alright."

He logged off the computer but still wasn`t convinced, it just suppose to be a fan story right. Who in their right minds would- never mind. He just sat there just thinking on where else her things should be…he got it! Let`s hope it`s not too bad when he gets there.

**At the bus stop**

I walked out of the crowded bus with Elizabeth by my side, we chatted our way to the street where we lived, to wave at her a see you later but she said something before she left. "Hey I`m going to try to see you after I finish my homework, then I can get my flirt on." She said while dancing she was amazingly talkative today which is very strange. I shook my head and grabbed my keys to unlock the door to my house, due to the fact my front door had a beautiful glass design that was outline with wood you could see the inside. The flat screen TV was turned on and you could see people sitting on the long leather couch, so I unlocked to see no harm done in opening the door to my house. Everybody turned their heads to see me with a smile I greeted them back, while walking back upstairs to drop off everything. There was something that was on my mind though I saw everybody to notice that Glitch was missing. Mo, Taye, Bodie, Emilia, Angel, and Miss Aubrey all watching the news, while Lil`t was on the computer playing a game. He wasn`t even in my brother`s room so I just decided to put my stuff up then look for him, but that all change when I noticed my white door was closed and you could hear banging in there I was curious so I would sneak up on whoever is in the there. I slammed the door opening to see my room a mess my journals torn in pieces, my drawers where all open with my clothes on the ground, my bed was everywhere, closet door opening with junk out of it, and in the middle of it you could see a scared Glitch sitting there with my giant teddy bear and a pair of scissors in his hand. You would think that I screamed but no I took the sharp object out of his hand and slapped his hand to drop my bear. That`s when he started to push me and I pushed him back, then we started yelling at each other.

"What do you think you`re doing?!"

"I know you`re hiding something!"

"What the- What are you talking about why are destroying my room?!"

"Don`t you lie I know you planned this!"

"Planned what?!"

"For all of us to come down here! Then you cover it up like nothing happened like it was unexpected!"

"Why would I plan this?! All me and Elizabeth wanted to do was play Dance Central!"

"Yeah right! You guys looked like it was planned I mean extra rooms!"

"My parents are out of town and my sister and brother are in college!"

"That`s the point you had this happen at this moment!"

"Are you stupid or something?! Why would I plan this I have to compete with everything!" My eyes started to tear up

"That`s who you are a liar."

I was hurt so I backed up to see that everybody was standing there confused, not long I went up to him and confronted him. "Glitch I don`t even know how you became my favorite character but I realize something. You`re a freaking douche bag. You don`t ever know when to quit, you really want to prove your point that you don`t care who you hurt. I was going to apologize but no not after that." I turned around to not long get pulled back from my hair and slammed on the floor.

To be contiuned...

**Haha a cliffhanger to a fight scene so you have to wait until I update again! Will I beat time? Will I beat Glitch? Will I like him again? When will Elizabeth come back? Goodness I`m tired. Have a nice day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it`s been a while but I was doing nothing and I didn`t want to type I know weird, but now we are going to finish Day one as if you last remembered I ended it with a fight between Lynn and Glitch. So hope you enjoy. Oh yeah there will be cursing in this chapter.**

**Day One (Continued)**

I was slammed on the floor by Glitch and I was very shocked, but he messed with the wrong girl I brought both my legs and made it high enough to grab his neck and to slam him on the floor. He yelled in pain and I quickly got up but I was pulled by my leg to hit my TV stand on my head, but I kicked him in his head and got back up and punched him the gut. Then he pulled a dirty moved to put me in right boob and to punch me in the nose, I fell back screaming and he started laughing but then I got back up and head butted him in the face while groaning to the pain. I was about to make him feel more pain but I was pulled back by Mo and he was shaking his head and I just stood up and walked to the bathroom to clean my cuts and bruises, but I just stood there to see Mo punch his junior in the stomach yelling at him. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! WHO THE HELL DOES THAT SHIT THAT MAKES NO FUCKING SENSE! DON`T YOU EVER PUNCH A FUCKING GIRL DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" He nodded and Mo asked everybody to leave the room so finish talking to him, I wanted to laugh but I know how that rule goes about how if you laugh you`ll get in trouble as well so I turned around to fix my nose. That`s when I realize my head was bleeding form hitting that table, I hissed as I touched it but after that it was fine. I then walked downstairs to see everybody silent and not long I heard the doorbell to only see Elizabeth standing there, when I answered the door she stared at me with concerned eyes. I explained it to her and she gave me a sad look but I shook my head and started to walk away, not long she ran up to Bodie with a smile. (So much for a good friend)

We just sat there until I was texted by one of my friends Salvatore he was one of my best friends I couldn`t ever think without him but my side, he always supports me but I have a fear that he won`t believe me. I sighed and thought if I should tell him about it but I realize that I had no choice because he would question the most about my face appearance, and how I`m very glooming about everything because I`m very hyper. I just stared at my phone while my hands shook in fear I was too nervous to do anything, but from across the room Bodie was staring with a very sullen look but Elizabeth jumped from nowhere and started talking.

"Hey, what`s wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"That`s a lie because you always smile."

"You can keep a secret right?"

"Yeah of course…"

"Well… I knew that Glitch was snooping through her stuff and I told him to stop but he wouldn`t stop after I left. I feel like it`s my fault because now she`s shaking in fear, with cuts and bruises."

"Well…. It`s not so you should stop freaking and besides Lynn wouldn`t be mad she doesn`t do grudge."

"Oh, really?"

"Yup, but I`ve been meaning to ask something."

"Yeah what`s up?"

"Are you into Emilia or something because you seem to really be looking at her." She said while blushing.

"Nope, she`s like my sister and I would never but from the looks of it Lynn must of like Glitch."

"Yup she is in love with him, well was."

"Happy she`s over that Glitch can raise some fire hell."

"Really?"

"Yeah it`s stupid."

After saying that he walked into the kitchen to have a glass of water to fix his thirst, but I have decided to finally text my Pack of course my two friends. The people that would always know what to expect to give you a reasonable answer of course they`re guys but it doesn`t matter because they`ll help me no matter what. So I opened my phone and started texting.

To: Sal; Sean

Hey sorry to bother you but I got a P.P.I.C.F and I need your help because I got into a fight and well it`s better to show it to you then tell you guys. How about Friday?

I push the sent button( In case you don`t know P.P.I.C.F is Pack Problem I Can`t Fix), but I felt somebody sitting next to me who had tan hat over his brown spiked hair. It was Angel he happen to be sitting next to me with eyes that asked if I wanted to talk but it also felt confronting a little if you think about it. "Hey Angel." I said while my voice cracked slightly, he quickly looked up at me who was still looking at my grey phone. "Hey do you need to let something out anything because I can tell you everything." I took my very dark brown eyes from my phone and looked at him with a very glowing smile and then it finally came out. "Then you know what`s wrong with Glitch?" He raised an eyebrow and sort of hissed as if he didn`t know that answer, but then he said something that was different. "If anything you ask Bodie that questions because Glitch tells him everything." I nodded and got up from my brown leather couch, and went up to Bodie but I was stopped but Miss Aubrey who looked at my face and sighed.

"Why hello Miss Aubrey."

"Hello Lynn, are you okay?"

"Yes ma`am I just need to ask Bodie a question?"

"Let me guess Glitch?"

" Yeah, how did you know?"

"It`s obvious, but oh well now go do what you got to do."

"Okay."

I walked up to the happy sunshine who happen to look at me with very depressed eyes, but before he could say anything I stopped him with my finger and just asked, "What is wrong with Glitch?" He closed his eyes and asked for me to follow him to the Master Bedroom for him to explain everything.

"Alright spill."

"It`s a impression he has to make on Mo because he wants to prove that he can spot the problems or the persons true personality. He was always right but not today and he will leave that mark on you and he`ll keep fighting with you until he really does win, and because Mo just yelled at him he should listen to what he just said. Though he also does it because what you guys left of an impression."

"Oh yeah the cosplay."

"Yeah that and went through your journal, computer, and all pieces of paper."

"Yeah, wait what? My computer?"

"Hey I stopped him."

"Well thank you."

"Yeah just ignore Glitch because he is an ass at what he does."

"For real."

"If you need anything just tell anyone of us alright?"

"Yes."

After that long talk I just got buzzed by my phone and when I checked it was Sean which was surprising because Sal answers first but whatever.

To: Lynn

Alright I can do Friday, because your parents are still out of town right. Then I can go punch the person who hit you. :)

Aw crap forgot about my parents but for the luck of my life I just got a phone call saying that they wouldn`t be back until Sunday, lucky me! No still not now I need to still solve this whole problem with a still certain amount of days. I just stood there thinking on what I can do but nothing was going to work but nothing oh please don`t end bad!

**End of Day 1**

**Hey it`s over and everybody is knowing that Glitch has a little problem, and what do you think about everybody. I`m trying my best to add everybody in the story, so I can make alot of Drama I don`t even know how many chapters this will be but I hope you support me through it all. R/R and see ya`ll later.**


End file.
